Future's History
by evil older sister
Summary: They did it, they returned to fix the mistakes. Along the way they just might make the rest of the world see.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the start of a new story. No guarantees when it will be finished. I have the first four chapters and a vague Idea over what's going to happen next. I am trying to post something from each of the new fandoms I've been writing. I have on average four more for each of the fandoms and I'm rewriting all of my old posts so don't expect anything in the way of updates for a while.**

**History's Future**

Kurt Hummel sat straight up in bed, a scream choking his throat and a gasp painting his lips. He swallowed the scream back down before looking around. He was back in the Hummel house, the white walls of his room gleaming in the moonlight that came from the basement windows. He let his eyes shift around, looking for attackers before he climbed from his bed and quickly found the date. It was the day before Mr. Schuster would put his first signup sheets for New Directions.

Kurt breathed a deep surprised breath, ten years; they, or at least he, had come back ten years. They would have two whole years to keep everything from imploding. A half hour ago the Kurt Hummel that he was would have been in hysterics; inconsolable at the thought of how many people were counting on his decisions, how many people would have died. He was not that Kurt any longer. After everything that happened to them, everyone they had lost things didn't register the same way anymore.

Kurt didn't bother going back to bed despite the early hour. Until he knew who had made it back, which people he could trust in this world, he wouldn't sleep. Instead he made sure he was ready for the days to come.

First, he worked on maneuverability; although looking through his closet he marveled that he ever consented to wear most of this stuff. There was no place to hide weapons; most of it was stiff as a board with far too much decoration. There was no way to fight in half the clothes in his closet without some major alterations. After searching for almost a half an hour he settled on one of the few pairs of jeans he had with some give to them. They were unworn, a Christmas gift from his father last year, but they were the only pair he had that were loose enough for him to move in. Another twenty minutes and he found a shirt loose enough to fit a carefully stored arsenal but that wouldn't restrict his arms after he removed the extraneous decorative snaps and buttons.

Next he turned to weapons; it took nearly an hour of careful work to debone his corset and sharpen several long, curved splinters of the bone. Scarves, made into hasty holsters, secured the bones to his forearms in easy reach. Six three inch needles from his tailoring kit were threaded on either side of the outside seam of his jeans about four inches apart from each other just as the sun began to shine in his window. His alarm clock shattered the silence just as he was putting the finishing touch on his belt buckle, only close inspection would reveal the curled piano wire that could be turned into a garrote if needed.

Finally he was fully dressed, if feeling a bit naked without a gun, and ready to go to breakfast. Only his acting skills prevented him from making a fool of himself while he ate breakfast with his dad. Kurt hadn't seen the man for almost eight years, as he had died six months after their last meeting. Luckily he bought the story of trying a different style when he blinked in surprise at the sight of Kurt's clothes and his product-less hair.

Now the counter-tenor stood next to his truck staring at the school, letting himself hope that he wouldn't be alone. He was just stealing himself for walking to walking toward the school when a shout echoed across the suddenly still parking lot.

"Kurt" Finn's voice reverberated as the other teen practically flew across the pavement to wrap the shorter boy in an exuberant hug. When he was put down Kurt could see several groups of students had stopped to stare with wide eyes at the duo. Kurt looked up at his brother's open face and couldn't bring himself to scold him for breaking their cover so early and thoroughly. He noticed the boy had dressed in pretty much the same clothing as he always had. Kurt's well trained eyes could pick up from the teens movement that he wasn't armed, a fact that was probably increasing Finns jumpiness.

"It worked! I freaked my mom out because I hugged her for like twenty minutes this morning, I almost came over to make sure Burt was alright but I wasn't sure if you had come back and I didn't know how you would react to me just showing up and…" Finn babbled, unconsciously using the emotions around him to drive himself into a higher frenzy as he bounced from happiness to agitation and worry. Kurt touched his wrist to get his attention before his mood shifted again and he burst into tears. Finn eyes focused on him and he calmed some at the reassurance Kurt was radiating.

"Its fine, Finn, you did the right thing" Kurt said in a low voice; then he turned to look at the school, "shall we try to find the rest?"

Finn turned to look at the school as well, his eyes becoming unfocused for a moment, "The building isn't as dark as it was." He said with brows furrowed in confusion.

"That's because there isn't as much fear and hatred yet, remember." Kurt said gently. Finn smiled and nodded suddenly as his confusion lifted.

"Good to see you guys made it back." Another voice interrupted as a heavy, tanned arm draped itself over Kurt's shoulder, making sure to clasp Finn's arm briefly on the way down. The tiny darkened portion of Kurt that was made up of the fears he had to leave behind years ago lightened a bit, no matter what he wouldn't be alone; helpless in this time.

"So it would seem, Puck" Kurt responded quietly, all too aware of the now frozen classmates surrounding them. The tense set of his muscled relaxed a bit further when he saw the edge of a long length of chain, the only weapon that Puck needed, added as a belt to the boy's normal look. From the corner of his eye he could see Finn starting to get agitated from the emotions pressing in on him. "We need to find the others" He said decisively.

Neither boy answered but they moved forward, Kurt and Puck instinctively shifting so that Finn was situated between them protectively. The years that hadn't happened yet had changed them all irrevocably. For Finn, who had become an empath in the incident that had changed so many lives, it meant that the emotions around him in addition to a few other events had left him…less than stable. Until they could get the tall teen to his girls it would be up to Puck and Kurt to keep him focused.

A large path cut around them, especially once it was clear that the trio wasn't on the way to the dumpster. They made it into the hallway that held the choir room in record time. Kurt tilted his head, "You know, I can't remember which locker is mine." Puck snorted and Finn opened his mouth to respond when a small body pressed between them to wrap an arm around Finn.

"I'm sure Brittany can help us all with that in a bit." Rachel responded causing all three of them to jump slightly in surprise. Rachel, like Kurt, wasn't dressed a thing like she would have back in sophomore year. She was wearing what looked like a quickly altered pair of her father's pants and a tight tank top, over which she had tossed a sweater. Rachel was one of the few people that Kurt knew who never needed any sort of weapons. Her control was such that she could reduce anyone within a hundred yards of her unable to move because of the pain her mind could cause. She had chopped her hair, homage to everyone they lost.

Finn looked down with a wide beaming grin and pressed a chaste kiss on Rachel's mouth. "Rach, you can talk!" The tall boy chirped. Kurt and Puck shared a slight smile, no more than a twitch of the lips but that conveyed so much. Hearing Rachel's voice, her real voice not her mental one or the horrible scratchy words she could sometimes force out, was like a sign of everything going right.

"I can," the girl allowed, "it just takes a little more concentration to answer out loud. Kurt, Sam and Blaine both contacted me. They'll be in Lima sometime this afternoon" the pale boy nodded in agreement.

_It had all started one day in August just before Kurt's senior year. All of New Directions except Lauren Zizes (who had quit once they lost nationals) plus Blaine and Matt (who had moved back to Lima for his senior year) went down to the mall intent on just relaxing. The mall had been crowded but no more than usual. They had been making their way to the food court, laughing and joking around, when the sudden appearance of a strange teen boy dressed in dark clothing caused them and several other people around them to falter. They would find out later that three other boys dressed in similar clothing moved at the same time to hem in the crowd. They found themselves squeezed in tightly together with the rest of the onlookers as the boy began to chant in a language that no one had been able to decipher. Strange black energy had crackled across the crowd who mostly thought this was some kind of show; a few near New Directions had even begun to laughingly mimic the boy. They weren't laughing for long when the four boys suddenly combusted when the energy came in contact with them spraying the crowd with internal organs and fluids. No one laughed as everything suddenly went dark. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhg, this place is giving me such a headache" another female voice interrupted as Quinn mirrored Rachel, wrapping her arm around Finn interlocking her hand with the short brunet's under Finn's jacket. She was dressed in her Cheerio's top with a pair of red windbreaker pants. A small knife appeared to be hidden up her sleeve and Kurt could just see the handle of something sticking from her sneakers. Her free hand strayed to her side every few moments where a sword usually hung.

"Hello, Quinn" Kurt replied as Finn kissed her in greeting as well, "Are you having a hard time keeping up your shield?" He pitched his voice low enough that even the eavesdropping students around them couldn't hear.

The head cheerleader shook her head, "Not really, it's more like my body isn't used to maintaining it constantly. I had some unwelcome dips into a few minds before I realized that I have to concentrate a bit to keep it up. By the way, Rachel, you still can't be anywhere alone with Ben-Israel."

Rachel winced slightly at the reminder "He started earlier than we thought?"

"Yeah, but on to business; 'Tana and B are going to collect Artie, and possibly kill someone if he's being messed with but I haven't seen 'Cedes, Matt, Tina, or Mike."

"We're right here." Tina's voice rang out as she and Mike joined. She had abandoned the skirts that had taken up her wardrobe in high school, and like Kurt had shed some of her layers. Like Rachel she didn't need to be armed, her telekinesis took care of that, but Kurt would lay money that by the end of the day she would have something fashioned into a makeshift whip. Mike didn't greet them, his face frozen into a look of concentration. Strangely he was wearing deliberately restrictive clothing. They all saw why when his concentration fell for a second; his entire body vibrated into an invisible blur for just a moment before he regained control. Tina grabbed his hand comfortingly.

It wasn't long before Finn was excitedly pointing out Artie, Brittany, and Santana stalking up the hallway. Both the girls were in their full Cheerio's uniform, though Santana's long nails had a faintly venomous look to them. Santana, of all of them, had been changed the least by the darkness; she quipped that she was already well acquainted with her demons so facing them was more familiar to her. Brittany, on the other hand changed almost as much as Finn, but instead of becoming unstable the slightly ditzy, innocent girl had rapidly become more mature; Santana blamed the amount of information that ran through the girls head whenever she got within twenty feet of anything electronic. Artie looked the same as he used to but there was a certain irritation that shone through him, likely from the fact that he was back in a wheelchair after so many years.

"We're just waiting on 'Cedes and Matt, then we can move this into a more private locale" Kurt said.

"What can I say; we like to be fashionably late" A sassy voice cut in. The missing two members stood there. Matt looked as solid as ever, a small smile on his face the only expression he would show until they were somewhere safe. The smile on Mercedes face was strained however and Kurt was concerned to see flames in her eyes.

"'Cedes, your eyes" Tina said hastily as they let themselves into an empty classroom.

The girl wiped a hand across the flaming windows to her soul, dousing the fire. "Better?" She asked.

"Much," Kurt responded drily, "Are you alright, you haven't had that problem in years."

"Must be this worrying about our boy that's doing it, no worries Kurt" The heavy set girl responded.

Kurt smiled, "Sam and Blaine will be joining us as soon as possible don't you worry."

_Have you ever faced the pure darkness inside yourself? Not fears, not your insecurities, but the place from which even your nightmares hide. Even years later no one has any idea what those boys were trying to do, but everyone knew what they had unleashed; sixty seven people had been coated in their organs and bodily fluids. Of those people twelve died, mostly their hearts just gave out though one person bled to death after scratching out her own eyes. Twenty five ended up waking up sporadically over the course of twelve months, New Directions woke up together at month three. The rest remained catatonic eyes blank and staring at nothing. Because facing that darkness inside yourself, it changes you in ways that you can't even imagine. For the people who woke up it carved new pathways in their minds. There is no way to describe being stuck where even your fears avoid. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Now," Kurt said "First things first; B could you find our schedules and locker numbers."

"Will do Kurt" The blond girl turned to the computer in the classroom, before she even reached it the thing had booted up and information poured across the screen at a rate to fast to be seen. The printer whirred to life without even a glance and began to print.

Kurt turned to Artie, "How big a splash did we make?"

The wheelchair bound boy caulked his head to the side, listening. "The lockers say that your entrance is already all over the school. General jock consensus is that there's some big punch line in the wings, most of them want in. It seems that the Rachel/Quinn angle completely overshadows B and 'Tana taking apart a couple of idiots this morning. Oh, the floor tiles are passing along that both those jocks have at least three broken bones, and one's going into anaphylactic shock. Neither is saying a word about what happened"

Santana smirked proudly, "The human system is so easy to screw with; I barely needed to do a thing."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully as Brittany gave each of them their schedules and a printed map of the school to memorize. "We need to coordinate schedules" and make sure Finn is not left alone if at all possible, Kurt didn't say but implied. They looked over the handouts; to everyone's relief Finn would not have a class alone. Kurt frowned when he realized how few classes Artie and Tina had with them. "B, if you get the chance could you get Tina and Artie listed as sophomores next semester, Same with Sam and Blaine when they transfer." At Brittany's nod they he moved on. "Okay, people, the bell is going to ring and we're going to have to split up for classes. We need a few things figured out. Some kind of practical joke on me is a good cover for now until we get a better grasp on what needs to happen next so Matt, Mike, Finn, Puck run with that for now"

The four Jocks nodded, though Finn had a slight frown on his face, "You know we aren't really playing a prank on you, right?" he asked worriedly.

Kurt smiled soothingly at his brother, "I know that, but we need play along for a few days; just until we get a handle on the situation, can you do that Finn?" Kurt answered Finn's relieved smile with one of his own as the other boy nodded happily. "Great; Now guys there may not be any hunters around yet but we still need to be on our guard if we stand out to much then it won't matter if we manage to stop the darkness from happening we'll be under observation. Artie, I'm afraid that means that even after we fix your back tonight you'll still…"

"…have to be in this chair," the other boy interrupted with a sigh. "I know; it'll take a couple months to get my legs back up to snuff anyway."

Santana perched herself on the arm of his chair, leaning into ruffle her boyfriends hair and purr "Don't you worry, lover boy, B and I will give you plenty of help getting those legs back in shape" playfully into his ear.

Artie smirked and was about to reply when his head suddenly swung around to stare at the door, "Pillsbury" was all he said, but it was enough to cause every person in the room to tense.

_They had four months of school before they were taken, four months of doctor's visits and strange incidents. The group had almost managed to make everyone believe they were normal, not unchanged but normal. The near psychotic efforts of Sue Sylvester and Will Schuester kept the media and the scientist away from the kids, they protected their students. Emma Pillsbury didn't make the same choice. According to the news she was later given a medal for helping the government capture a group of dangerous criminals, never mind that those so called criminals were teenagers who trusted their OCD guidance counselor. She condemned them to six months of tests before they were broken out. At first they were isolated from each other but just like in the darkness Kurt wouldn't allow them to take his family from him. That three week isolation had broken Finn even more than the darkness, he would never fully recover. _


End file.
